Sacred clay equipment
This article is about the reward items obtained from Stealing Creation. For the items created in the minigame, see creation kiln. Sacred clay armour is a reward bought for 145 thaler or with points earned by playing the Stealing Creation minigame. While wearing any charged piece of sacred clay armour or weapons, any amount of experience you receive in Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged and Constitution will be doubled. Sacred clay items have 'charges', which is consumed as the player receives combat experience. When the items run out of charge, they will not yield the double experience bonus, and will not be able to transform until they are recharged. Each piece will give an experience boost until about 24,450 bonus experience is received, with time being irrelevant. Players will always get 24,450 bonus experience per piece no matter how many pieces they equip, but if you are wearing more than once piece, the bonus experience will degrade the charges of all pieces at the same time but divided by the amount of charged pieces the player is wearing. This means that wearing three fully charged pieces of sacred clay equipment for the whole training time will make them degrade three times as slow, without affecting the amount of experience each of them gives (24,450). As of the 8th October 2013, sacred clay equipment no longer has to be wielded/worn in order to receive an XP boost. All XP that they offer is now stored and applied automatically, in a similar way to the Refer a Friend XP rewards. With Constitution receiving double experience as well, one training a combat skill such as Strength will receive 18350 bonus experience in that skill before his piece of equipment degrades. You can switch between each type by operating them. This can be done an infinite number of times, granted you have any percent of charge left. Operating one piece of armour while wearing a full set will cause all the pieces to transform. They are also remarkably lightweight, at only 2 kg each. In addition, sacred clay armour is extremely light (the weight of the melee set can be fully counteracted by Boots of lightness and a Spotted cape). *Level 50 Defence is required to wield the melee armour, and 50 Attack is needed for the scimitar. *Level 50 Magic and Defence is required to wear/wield the mage armour and staff (sans defence requirement). *Level 50 Ranged and Defence is required to wear/wield the range armour and bow (sans defence requirement). *Level 65 Defence is required to wield any of the shields. It is less expensive (point-wise) to repair your gear, rather than buying multiple sets. Recharging a piece only costs 20 points whereas buying a piece costs over 20 points, with the exception of shields where both buying and recharging cost 200 points. Cost The alchemy value of all items is 0 coins. Armour sets Melee 80px|caption=A player wearing full sacred clay melee set.|rows=4|tot=1}} Sacred clay melee equipment stats are equal to full rune armour and rune scimitar. Note that you do not need to complete Dragon Slayer to wear Sacred clay platebody which is required for wearing a Rune platebody. Since Sacred Clay pieces do not change weight when they transform, this set is extremely light for melee armour, just 8 for the whole set. These facts make it an appealing alternative to Rune armour for some players. Mage 100px|caption=A player wearing full sacred clay magic set.|rows=4|tot=1}} Sacred clay mage equipment stats are equal to Batwing robes however, the double exp bonus makes up for the time taken to play the minigame. The experience boost can be drained off the item to be used on any spell. There was an update in which players' faces were made more 'realistic'. There is a glitch while wearing the Sacred clay hat in which the player's face is like it was before the update. Range 80px|caption=A player wearing full sacred clay ranged set.|rows=4|tot=1}} Sacred clay range equipment stats are equivalent to other level 50 tier equipment: Blue dragonhide armour and the Magic shortbow. Shields Released on 23 August 2011, sacred clay shields come in three varieties - melee, ranged and magic. It should be noted that the name implies its strength against that type of attack. The shields do not give double experience like the other equipment. They lose charge when they defend from attacks, but can be interchanged with each other freely. Once the charge has been depleted, the shield turns into a sacred clay shield (inactive), which has no bonuses. Buying and repairing a shield costs 200 Stealing Creation points. Trivia *When Stealing Creation first came out two players could take out runes from their inventories and exchange it with one another for many points and then log out. Players could then get over 10 million stealing creation points in one game. Jagex fixed this by adding a new rule so that only a certain amount of items could be taken out whilst in negative points. *For a while, the double experience effects of the armour applied in free-to-play worlds. *If one were to open the defence information window and click on the equipment tab, it would show that the Sacred clay melee armour is available for free players, even though it is only available to members. This has been fixed. *There was a glitch that would cause the player to wield a shield and a Sacred clay bow at the same time. *There is a glitch where if you are to wear Sacred clay coif or hat and transform it while wearing you can change your hairstyle. *There was also a glitch where the sacred clay helmet, when requesting it be transformed into a magic hat, would instead transform into a magic robe bottom. The one way to bypass this glitch would be to operate the helmet twice while wearing it, turning it into first a ranged coif, then into the magic hat. This was fixed three days after the original release. *Prior to EoC, the Sacred clay mage staff had a strength bonus of +50, which was greater than that of the Sacred clay scimitar (+44). Since it had no Attack or Strength requirements, anyone with 50 Magic could use it as a strong Melee weapon. *When the items run out of charge, they stay in the form they were previously in, and retain all their former combat abilities. They simply cannot switch to different armour types, and they give no experience bonus. This means that you can still have the sacred clay armour, strong as rune, but very lightweight. *When Stealing Creation was first released, the armour and weapons had their charges measured by remaining transformations. Each Stealing Creation item had eight transformations before needing to be recharged. This was quickly changed by Jagex to the degrading system used today because the weapons and armour had rune stats, but only took a fraction of the time to obtain. *If you had both a sacred helm and a sacred scimitar, when the helmet ran out of charge you could still transform it. If your weapon retained a charge and you transformed it, the helmet would also change. This has since been patched. *A few days after the Stealing Creation minigame came out you could go bald by changing the helmet when it was on your head. *When a Bonus XP Weekend was active, the sacred clay items did not lose charges or give double the experience to any skill trained. Category:Equipment